


If you'll be my Safe Haven Ill be yours.

by musicFreak



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Other, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicFreak/pseuds/musicFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is finally getting away from her sexually and physically abusive father. To live her own life but, her father has left long lasting physical and emotional scars. Can she learn to love herself and trust others again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is like my first fic ever and I'm kinda nervous! And just throwing this out there I really have a thing for angsty Laura!

Laura sat on her bed waiting for her father, knowing that he was drunk like he often was, meant that he would be feeling frisky. Laura knew that if she didn't go along that the abuse would be worse than the sex its self.

Laura heard her father's footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly took a swig from the flask under her mattress and waited for her father. He entered the room stumbling and saying "you look so much like your mother." You force a smile while he sits on your bed. "Are you going to be a good little girl for daddy tonight?" You nod not being able to answer for being scared your voice will betray you as it has done before. He smiles and kisses you. You don't kiss back thinking he was to drunk to notice. You were wrong. He pulls back from you shocked. "Why didn't you kiss me back?" Your to scared to answer. He backhands you so hard you fall off the bed, his ring cutting into the side of you eye. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS ME BACK!" He shouts as you start scooting away knowing that he is going to hit you again. He comes up and grabs you by the hair and yanks you up. "Daddy I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Laura pleads as she is being thrown back on the bed. Her father gets on top of Laura and puts his hands around her throat. Laura clutches her father's hands trying to pry them away from her throat. He then proceeds to let her throat go and begins punching her in the chest and face. When he is satisfied with beating her he says "If you had just been a good girl none of that would have happened!" He then proceeds to take off his pants and then Laura's flannel pj bottoms and begins to rape his daughter.

When he is finished he gets up and just as he is about to leave he turns to Laura and says "I'm going to missing fucking you when you leave for college." He then leaves Laura's room.

'Well I'm certainly not going to miss you' Laura thought to herself as she walked to the bathroom to inspect the the damage her father had done. "Fuck." Laura had an eye that was already starting to black, a deep gash on the other eye, and brushing on her neck and chest. It was going to take a ton of make-up to cover this up.

Laura laid in bed looking at the scar on her worst from when she was sixteen and wondered if it would be worth it to try again. "No." She answered herself aloud. This was going to be a new start for Laura. She wouldn't have to go through this again for a long time. This would be that last time he father would rape her for a long time. Laura still cried herself to sleep that night.  
 _ **The Next Day.**_

Laura awoke the next morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She went to the bathroom and started applying make-up to all the bruising that was visible. Laura decides that a butterfly bandage would have to do for the gash on her eye. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided that nothing was noticeable and headed downstairs to meet her father. 

"Good morning Laura."  
"Morning."  
"Are you ready for me to take you to the airport?"  
"Yes."  
"Good get your useless ass in the car."

The car ride was rather short and unbearably silent. Laura's father dropped her off at the front doors of the airport, as soon as Laura heard he father drive off she knew she was finally free. Laura couldn't help the smile growing on her face. Her first real genuine smile since her mother's murder. Things were finally looking up for the blonde.  
As soon as Laura exited the cab she was greeted by two gingers.

"Hello you must be Laura Hollis!" Ginger one exclaimed.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Your the only on the list that hasn't checked in yet, oh my apologies I haven't introduced myself, I'm Lola Perry the floordon but, please just call me Perry."  
The one called Perry then pinched ginger two.  
"Ow. Oh I'm LaFontaine and I am gender neutral so please refer to me as they/them pronouns."  
What the what?!? "I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean by gender neutral? I've never heard of that before."  
"Oh I don't identify as a man or a woman I identify as a person. Just a person nothing special."   
"And you want me to refer to you as they or them?"  
"Yes please."  
"Ok good I wouldn't want to call you anything you wouldn't want to be called."  
"Wow that was fast. Thank you for that Laura."  
Perry then spoke up. "Ok let's get you up to your new home yeah?"

"Hey Laura?" LaFontaine asked.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened to your eye?"  
Shit. "I fell and hit it on my coffee table yesterday."  
"Oh ouch." Their gaze went down to Laura's wrist. They opened their mouth to speak.  
"I don't want to talk about my wrist LaFontaine, sorry." The blonde cut them off.  
"No need to be sorry I understand."  
"Thank you."  
We walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the dorm.

"Well Laura this is it." Perry said while opening the door.  
The room was average dorm size with two beds, two bookshelves, kitchenette, closet, and a bathroom.

A beautiful raven haired girl was sitting on the bed to the right. Was she even real? She has a black see through shirt and black leather pants. Her eyes were hypnotizing. 

"You like what you see cupcake?" She smirked.  
"What? No? I mean yes. Wait what. Ill just shut up now."  
Laura turned tell the gingers that she was fine now but they were gone. 'How long have I been staring' Laura thought.

"A while."   
Shit did I say that out loud?. "Sorry."  
"No worries. I'm Carmilla." Carmilla stuck out her hand.  
"Laura." Laura shook it.

Carmilla saw an all to familiar scar on the blondes wrist. She was just about to ask about it when she saw Laura shaking her head no.

"Ok ill wait til your comfortable enough to tell me."

"Thank you."

Just then another blonde burst through the door.  
"Carmilla baby."  
"Ell!" Carmilla ran to the one called Ell then pulled her in for a kiss only to get the cheek.  
"Carmilla my diamond not in front of your new roommate." Ell then turned to Laura. "I'm Ell."  
"Laura." The blonde then turned to start putting her bedding on her new bed.   
"Carmilla darling I'm going to go get settled in my room and get to know my roommate. You should do the same."  
"Ok. Ill see you tomorrow?"  
"Of course my diamond."  
"I love you, Ell."  
Ell just turned and smiled as she walked out the door.

"Is that your girlfriend or something?" Laura asked.  
"Yeah. We've been together since I was sixteen, but we've known each other since we were in diapers. She helped me out through a really tough spot in high school and we've been an item ever since."  
Laura sat on her bed. "Must be nice."  
"To have a girlfriend?"  
"No, to have a friend. To have someone who cares." Crap did I just let that slip? Carmilla sat next to Laura and gave her a knowing look. "Well I hope that maybe you could find a friend in me, yeah?"  
"Yeah I hope so." The blonde forced a smile.  
"Ok cupcake enough with the heavy. Where are you from? How do you like your parents? Do you have any pets to speak of?"  
So much for enough with the heavy. "I'm from Toronto. My mom was murdered when I was fourteen. After that my father pulled me out of high school and I was home schooled because he was scared of that happening to me. He also cut me off from all my friends for my protection." Carmilla then laid a hand on the blondes leg. Laura tried not to flinch, but it was a force of habit. She hoped the raven haired girl didn't notice. Carmilla noticed. "I'm sorry Laura I didn't mean to-"  
"No no it's fine I just didn't expect that. It's ok I promise." Laura gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile then continued talking. "I had a black cat when in was little and still in public school his name was Bagheera."  
"Black as the pit and terrible as the that night was Bagheera. Really cupcake." Carmilla smirked.  
"Hey he was my mom's cat she named him not me!"  
"Ok cupcake. What happened to him?" Carmilla immediately regretted asking that cause the blondes face went dark again.  
"An animal got to him a few weeks after my mom died."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No worries." Laura looked down at her feet she hated lying.   
They were silent for a while until Carmilla broke the silence.  
"Do you want to walk down to the cafeteria and get some food?"  
"Sure."  
We were eating in comfortable silence when I heard Ell's voice.  
"Carmilla my diamond."  
"Hey beautiful."  
"I thought I told you to get to know your not bore the poor thing to death with your silence."  
"I don't mind the quiet actually I find it quite comforting."  
Laura interjected before Carmilla got in trouble.  
"Ah. Then you two should get along just fine but, my diamond did you at least get to know the girl before you came to dinner?"  
"Yes Ell I did. Laura here is a fan of Kipling, she is from Toronto and is quite some of the best company other than you my love."  
"Good answer diamond. I am going back to my new friends. Ill see you around Laura."  
"Goodbye."  
Carmilla studied Laura for a moment. "Do you really find the quiet comforting?"  
"Yes. There wasn't enough of it back in Toronto."  
Carmilla studied her further trying to figure the blonde out. Trying to figure out what she was hiding. The thing the raven haired girl wanted to know the most is why she came all the way to Styria to attend Silas. There were plenty of university's in Canada that she could have went to. Carmilla hoped that in time Laura would tell her whole story.  
"You ready to go back to the room cupcake?"  
"Yeah."

 

"Hey Carmilla do you need to use the bathroom? I was going to take a shower."   
"No. Cupcake it's all yours."  
"Thanks."  
'Maybe I can see what Laura looks like without the make-up' Carmilla thought to herself as Laura got her sleeping clothes and her bag toiletries into the bathroom. Laura was pretty with it on but she wanted to know if she was even more beautiful with out it on. Carmilla contemplated what Laura looked like with out it on for what seemed like only a couple of minutes before she saw Laura leave the bathroom with wet hair and make-up still in place with more on her chest. What was she hiding?  
"Goodnight Carmilla."  
"Goodnight cupcake."

 

Carmilla woke up to a screaming Laura. Laura was screaming that she would be a good girl. That she would be a good girl for daddy over and over again. Carmilla got up and walked over to Laura's side of the room. "Cupcake." She lightly touched the smaller girl. "Cupcake!"

"Daddy please dont-" Laura woke up to Carmilla lightly touching her arm. The smaller girl tensed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
"No worries cupcake. Did you want to talk about it? Your dream I mean."  
"I-it was just a nightmare n-nothing to discuss."  
"Ok cupcake. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Carmilla."  
Carmilla now had a pretty good idea now of what Laura was hiding and Carmilla knows that feeling all to well. She fell asleep worrying about the extent of Laura's abuse was.

Laura woke up and saw Carmilla's side was empty. She got up and sat at the desk. There was a post it note on the computer.

_Cupcake,_  
I went to spend time with Ell before classes start tomorrow.  
Ill see you tonight.  
Ill bring Chinese my treat! 

_Your friend,  
Carmilla_

"Friend? Are we friends? God I hope so." Laura said aloud to herself.  
Laura got up to check on her bruises and change the bandage on her eye. She turned on some music. Laura started removing her make-up wincing every couple seconds. These bruises were not going to go away anytime soon. "He hit really fucking hard this time." Laura was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear the door open. She didn't even notice Carmilla standing in the bathroom doorway. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Laura said with tears in her eyes. There goes any chance of friendship with this gorgeous girl.  
"Long enough."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry cupcake?"  
"Because I just ruined any chance of friendship we had because I didn't cover up enough."  
"What makes you think that? Cupcake let's go sit down."   
You follow Carmilla to your bed she waits for you to sit down and then sits as close to you as possible.  
"Cupcake?"   
"Yes?"  
"Why do you think we can't be friends now?"  
"Because you have seen my bruises and no one wants to be friends with someone who is broken."  
"Laura believe it or not this only makes me want to be friends with you even more."  
"But I'm broken and useless."  
"No cupcake. I was fed the same lines once before. You are not broken and useless. Your my cupcake, headstrong, brave, and most importantly my friend."  
"Carmilla?"  
"Yes cupcake?"  
"Can I hug you?"  
"Of course cupcake."

They hugged for what seemed like hours. Carmilla hugged Laura while she cried. For the first time since her mother's death she felt safe.

"Cupcake?"  
"Yes?"  
"Ill tell you my story if you tell me yours?"  
Laura broke the hug and looked at Carmilla. The taller girl had tears in her eyes and concern in her face. Could Laura trust her. She seen the bruises and didn't run like her childhood friend did. She comforted her. She made her feel safe.  
"I could go first cupcake if you want cupcake."  
Laura nodded.  
"Well buckle up creampuff your in for a long night. Or Sunday afternoon."  
You both make yourselves comfortable at the head of your bed as Carmilla begins to talk. "I was born to a Mircalla and Alexander Karnstien. We lived happily until I was thirteen. My parents were killed in a car crash. Drunk driver. I had no other family to speak of so I went into the system. Some families were better than others. When I was fourteen I landed in my last foster home. The mother was so nice in the beginning. Her son William was to die for. We got along great for the first few months. Mother asked me if I wanted to become a permanent member of the family. Of course I said yes it was the happiest I've been since my parents died, but as soon as the adoption was final everything changed. William was no longer the sweet kid, and mother was no longer loving. She started carrying a whip with her and when ever I would do something she didn't like or was just in the way she would strike me with it." Carmilla paused to look at Laura to see if she was paying attention. Laura gave a reassuring nod telling her to go on.

"The whip was nothing compared to the times when she would bury me alive. When I would mess with Williams toys, ate anything without permission, which I hardly ever had permission to eat anything, or when William accused me of anything I would be buried in the garden for days. I dug myself out once. I was severely punished for that." Carmilla lifted her shirt to show a long fading scar from the base of her stomach to the base of her breast.

"Mother took a kitchen knife and began cutting into me. She said ' Carmilla this is what you get for ending your punishment yourself. You are going to have a scar to remind you of how useless and broken you are.' That was the worst day of my life. I tried to take my life a few weeks after that. Ell is the one that found me in the school locker room with my thigh slit open and called an ambulance. She saved my life. Got my mother arrested, I got my inheritance from my parents, and me and Ell became closer. We ended up dating all through high school and now hopefully college. Well that's my tragic back story."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Carm."  
"It happened. It's in the past sorry isn't going to change that cupcake."  
"I know but isn't it nice to know at least one person is sorry."  
"Yes."  
"I guess it's my turn now."  
"Only if you want to cupcake."  
"I want to... Ok I told you that my mother was murdered when I was fourteen?" Carmilla nodded.

"Well that was when everything went down hill for me. When they found my mom's body in the woods my father wasn't the same happy man I remembered. He became violent. Like really violent. You should know I lied about how Bagheera died. I found my father murdering him with the wood cutters axe." Carmilla tensed and took an audible breath as she waited for Laura to continue.

"When I asked why he killed him he said 'It was the closest to me he could get with out going to jail.' Carmilla I'm 90% sure he murdered my mom."  
Carmilla put her arm around Laura.

"Things got worse when he pulled me out of school. That's when he started drinking. When he drank he got touchy feely. He would then tell me that he was feeling frisky. The first time he acted on his feelings I was fifteen. He came into my room one night after dinner and he-"  
"Cupcake you can skip this part if you'd like." Carmilla offered seeing that Laura was shaking.

"Thank you. When he was done he would call me useless and tell me that I was only around for him to fuck. This would happen almost every night. Sometimes I got lucky that he would be to drunk to notice that I wasn't kissing back, or that i wasn't actually sucking him off. When he did notice that I didn't do those things or that I put up a fight I would get beat. The bruises that you are seeing now are because Friday night I didn't kiss him back. He backhanded me off my bed. I tried to run but he yanked me up by my hair and threw me on my bed. He choked me punched me then raped me. The things that I have just told you aren't even the worst of what he has done."

Laura looked to Carmilla for reassurance. The taller girl nodded. The blonde then lifted her shirt to show her own small pocket knife sized scars.

"He liked to stab me. Not deep or often enough to kill me but he liked to do it at lease once a month. I've also had three abortions since in was fifteen."

Carmilla found herself crying over this tiny girl. "Cupcake?"  
"Yes Carm."  
"How old were you when you slit your wrist?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Who saved you?"  
"I don't remember. I was so high on pot and I had a lot of vodka that day. I just remember seeing the razor and waking up the next day in the hospital. Sometimes I wish they didn't save me."

"I'm glad they did."  
Laura forced a smile. "Speaking of pot I have some would you like to smoke with me?"  
"Let me go get that Chinese first yeah? So we have something for the munchies afterwards."  
"Sounds good."

 

Carmilla came back to the dorm and saw Laura drinking from a flask.  
"Cupcake what are you drinking?"  
"Vodka. Want some?"  
Carmilla sat down the goodies and took a swig from the flask.  
"Didn't you fly here how did you get this stuff on the plane?"  
"I skipped bag check."  
"How did you do that? That is badass."   
"I flirted I little bit. The receptionist was really cute and I told her if she just pushed me forward straight to the plane that I would make it worth her while."  
"And did you make it worth her while."  
"She got some of my drugs."   
"Yup it's official Laura Hollis is a drug smuggling badass."  
"Shut up. I left my pipe at home. You wanna down some grape soda for me?"  
"Why do I need to chug grape soda to get high?" Carmilla asked while doing as she was told.  
"Have you never done this before? I'm going to make a makeshift pipe."  
"I have smoked before yes but only out of a bong."  
"Hmm."

Laura took the now empty soda can and pushed a dent in the side. She then took a pin and started to poke holes into the dented side of the can.  
"Finished!"  
"Looks good cupcake."  
"What happened to hanging out with Ell today?" Laura asked while taking the first hit.  
"We had an argument. Don't really want to talk about it cupcake." Carmilla took her first hit. "This is some strong Shit cupcake. What is it?"  
"Believe it or not it's just kush. Smooth huh?"  
"Very."

They continued to pass the pipe to each other until the familiar feeling came over them.  
"Carm. Need. Food." Laura said while falling into Carmilla's lap.  
"Got it cupcake."

They are the fried rice in silence.  
"Why do you call me cupcake?"  
"Because you remind me of one."  
"How so?"  
"You looked so sweet and innocent when we met."  
"Well I do have a sweet tooth but I'm not as innocent as you think."  
Carmilla smirked. "No I guess your not cupcake."

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever getting lost in each other just waiting for the moment to end. Which it did when there was a knock on the door.  
"Laura, Carmilla? It's Perry the Floordon." Laura suddenly remember she didn't have make-up on covering her bruises and ran to lock herself into the bathroom. Carmilla answered the door.

"There have been some complaints about the smell coming from your dorm."  
"We had Chinese sometimes that stuff gets pretty raunchy."  
"No it is not that. This has a very distinct smell. I have to ask the next time you guys decide to smoke, but let it be known that I wish you wouldn't, please leave the campus or, I would have to involve the campus security-"  
Carmilla shut the door in the gingers face. 

"She is gone cupcake."  
Laura came out with the make-up on again. "I didnt mean to get us into trouble."  
"Eh some goody goody lives next to us and complained no big ill take care of it."  
Laura yawned. "I'm going to bed Carm. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight cupcake."


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Uh this was like the fifth time Carmilla has snoozed her alarm! I wonder if I just get up and yank her out of bed if she would just get up and turn it off. But that would require moving! She settled for talking.

"Carm!" She yelled sleepily and got nothing but a groan in response. "Carm get up!"  
"No." That was kinda cute. I wonder if she is like this every morning? The blonde turned over to look at her roommate. God it's like she is photoshopped. Is it even possible to be this gorgeous even while she is sleeping?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Uh what is with this girl just wake up already! "Carmilla I swear to God if you do not get up and turn off that infernal thing I will pull you out of that bed myself!" Maybe that will get the point across. No matter how gorgeous she is she is getting on my last nerve! The only class I have today is English literature and that is not until one. Why should I have to suffer because she has an eight o'clock class.

"I'd like to see you try cupcake." 

Ugh this girl is insufferable! "Just you wait and see Carm!" Why is she being so difficult? All she has to do is get up and turn it off! I don't even care if she goes to class.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"For the love of God!" Laura got up and stormed to Carmilla's side of the room then proceeded to rip the covers off of Carmilla. "Carmilla get up and turn of that damn alarm clock!" She watched Carmilla curl herself into this cute little adorable ball and it almost made her want to put the covers back over her. Almost.

"You are an evil vile creature cupcake." Carmilla said while cuddling herself tighter.

"Ugh you're insufferable!" The blonde then grabbed Carmilla's legs and began pulling her out of bed.

"Dear God you were serious?" She squeaked while holding on to her head board.

Of course I was serious. Why wouldn't I be? I just want her to turn of her alarm so I can go back to sleep! Why was she being so difficult? "Yes I was serious now turn off your alarm so I can go back to bed please!"

"Ok, ok I'm up cupcake." Carmilla sighed. She then turn to look up at a very angry cupcake. "That bunched up face you make when your angry is hilarious buttercup." Adorable actually but Carmilla would never admit that out loud. She had a girlfriend. An amazing wonderfully beautiful girlfriend who you owe your life to. Carmilla then sighs and looks at the clock. 7:45. "Fuck!"

Laura then watched Carmilla scramble around trying to get all her things together. Laura couldn't help the amusement spread across her face. Something about Carmilla rushing around and mumbling curse words under her breath made her even more adorable.

"Having fun there cupcake?" Carmilla huffed in annoyance.

"Don't give me that look I told you to get up." Laura spat back.

"Yeah whatever." Carmilla said while slamming the door shut.

"Finally!" Laura practically yelled while landing face first on her bed. Just as she was about to slip back into that sweet oblivion...

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Are you fucking serious!" Laura got up and practically ripped the alarm clock out of the wall. She was going to get a few more hours of sleep if it killed her! She laid face down on her bed and finally slipped into the sweet oblivion.

 

"Stop daddy plea-" Laura looked up at the clock on her shelf. 9:45. I might as well stay awake. Even from across the the world her father still torments her. "I can't ever get a break from him." Laura hugged herself and began to cry. She cried for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only five minutes. Laura decided it was time to get up and around. First things first I need a drink. She reached under her bed and pulled out her flask and took the last drink. Shit. I'm going to have to find some more before the day ends. I do not want to go through tomorrow without a drink.

Laura then stepped into the shower and began to degrade herself like she normally did. She hated the scars on her sides from her father stabbing her. She hated how small she was. She hated how much she looked like her mom. She hated that she and her father shared the same birthmark above the belly button. She hated every little thing about her.

When she finally got out of the shower she applied her make-up to her face. She decided to wear her red flannel shirt and her high waisted jeans. When she was finished with her morning routine she sat at the computer and began to check her email. She had three which was surprising she usually didn't have any. The first one was from someone she didn't recognize.

**Unknown:** _Hey it's LaFontaine we met when you first moved in. I got your email from student records in case you were wondering. I just wanted to apologize about making you uncomfortable about your wrist the other day, and I wanted you to know that if ever needed someone to talk to that I would be here for you!_

Wow that was really sweet of them. Maybe you could find a friend in them as well? No that would be impossible more than two people willing to be friends with a broken, useless, worthless girl? Those odds are astronomical! The next two where from her father. She didn't even open them. She just started at the screen when Carmilla and Ell walked through the door. Laura quickly closed out of the browser while looking at the time 12:40. She needed to leave soon anyways. She got up to grab her things when Ell spoke.

"Hello Laura." She spoke with what seemed to be annoyance.

"Hi. I was just leaving so I'll see you guys later." Laura forced out while walking out the door. She also thinks she heard Ell say "I'll hold my breath."

 

\----

Carmilla looked to Ell with a disgusted look on her face. "What is wrong my beautiful diamond?"

"Seriously? What is your problem with Laura?" Carmilla asked. She was tired of Ell putting Laura down and being hateful every time she got. Yesterday she called Laura a waste of space thus why Carmilla left early and came back find a very bruised up Laura. She has had enough of that in her life.

"She is a threat to me. Now shut up and let's have sex now." Ell leaned in for a kiss.

"Ell I'm not in the mood anymore, and to be quite honest you just pissed me off. You need to leave." Ell made her 'you did not just talk to me like that face'.

"Seriously? We haven't fucked in weeks! It's always 'I'm to tired love' or 'Ell I'm not in the mood'."

The anger grew inside Carmilla she thought that she was going to combust. "Its not all about sex Ell. Now please get out of my room. I will see you tomorrow." Carmilla could see the rage flowing through Ell's body.

"Fine!" Ell stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck." Carmilla was crying now. She hated fighting with Ell. Also on top of everything Ell had been distant lately it didn't make it easier on Carmilla. All Ell seemed to want her for now days was sex. Ell always made a big deal when Carmilla said no, sometimes she would even convince her to change her mind. She would say things like 'now my precious diamond don't you want to keep me satisfied?' Or 'Carmilla you have to keep me happy if you want to keep me.' It was driving Carmilla insane! Carmilla turned to lay on her bed and saw her alarm clock laying on her pillow. "Must have forgotten to turn it off." Carmilla chuckled to herself.

\----

Laura walked in to her lit class and noticed that she was still five minutes early. There were only about three people including herself in the room. She walked to a desk that was in the middle of the room and sat in it. She looked around the room looking at her two people already in the room. They seemed to be having a heated argument about some sorority or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. Then the ginger started walking towards me. What's with all the red hair in this school? Oh my goodness she is tall.

"Hi, I'm Danny the TA for this class." Oo fancy title.

"Hi I'm Laura. Your really big. Not like fat big. Like a really tall big, and I'm going to shut up now." Why must I always ramble like an idiot? Finally more people started pouring into the room.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah I get that a lot. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

She wants to sit next to me? Why me I'm just Laura. Oh Crap she is waiting for an answer. Use your words Hollis. "Ye-yeah sure you can sit where ever you want, so that means next to me to." Danny chuckled again as she sat down. Way to go Hollis embarrass yourself twice in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten more minutes, just ten more minutes and I'll be out of this stupid lecture. Nine, make that nine more minutes.

"Little hottie." What? Is someone talking to me? God I hope not I do not need this today I am not in the mood. Maybe if I just ignore them they will stop talking.

"Little hottie." Guess not.

"What?" Yes attitude maybe that will scare him off.

"Angry hottie nice." Oh God what does that mean? Ok he is probably going to hurt me, I'll just turn around and act like nothing happened. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I hope that didn't sound as scared as I feel.

"How is this Beobab guy an epic poem?" Ok he doesn't want to hurt me, he just needs help. Good, I hope.

"You mean Beowulf?" How did he even come up with Beobab?

"Yeah whatever, how is it an epic poem."

"It's a long narrative with heroics." Oh good people are leaving finally! Now to go back to my room and work on this stupid essay.

"Little nerd hottie." Oh god what now? He is huge. Oh my god I need to leave like right now.

"I need to leave." And with that I am now practically running to my room. Oh god he is following me. Shit, shit, shit. Ok he is still chasing me he must really want to hurt me.

I'm dying I'm sure of it. Yup I'm having an heart attack. I just need to get to the room. I'm almost there. Just a few more steps, and he is yelling now ok not good. Finally I'm here.

"Cupcake what's wrong?" Carmilla said as I busted through the door.

"I'm dying." I said while laying on my bed clutching my chest.

"Laura what happened?" I didn't have a chance to answer before there was a knock on the door.

"Little nerd hottie are you ok?" Oh god it's him he must really want me dead.

"Carm please don't let him in here." Carmilla started to go towards the door. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. She wants him to hurt me. 

"Carmilla please don't." Please be the friend I thought you would be.

"I'm just going to tell him to leave Laura." Oh ok so she isn't going to let him in ok good.

"What do you want you puppy." Why did she call him a puppy? 

"I was talking to the little hottie and she freaked out on me, I needed to see if she was ok." So he wasn't trying to hurt me? No I must be hearing things wrong.

"Laura is fine."

"Can I just come in and see for myself? It's my job as a zeta to make sure the hotties on this campus are safe." No no no he can not come in here.

"Listen puppy I can take care of Laura. Besides I don't want you here and more importantly Laura doesn't want you here so leave." Yeah tell him Carm.

"Ok well will you at least tell her thank you for helping me with the Beobab guy?" It's Beowulf dimwit.

"You mean Beowulf?"

"Yeah whatever, will you just tell her please." 

"If it makes you leave yes." Finally he is leaving I just want to sleep now.

Carmilla closed the door. "Cupcake are you ok now?" Wow she looks super worried.

"Yeah he just scared me is all." She sat beside me. She still looks worried.

"Well you scared the hell out of me. I thought someone was trying to murder you." Ha well that us exactly what I thought was happening.

"Well to be perfectly honest Carm that what I thought he was trying to do." And now I'm crying great, she probably thinks I'm over reacting.

"Cupcake." Carmilla said while reaching up to wipe my tears away. "Cupcake can I hug you?" She wants to hug me? It sounded sincere, but why would she want to hug me? Oh god she is waiting for an answer.

"Ye-yeah sure." When Carmilla hugged her she has never felt more safe. She smelled like coconuts and honey. She is radiating warmth and safety.

"I'm sorry Carm." She pulled away from me.

"You don't have to apologize to me Laura." She pulled me in for another hug.

"Thank you for everything Carmilla." Carmilla huffed then kissed the top of my head. We both tensed at the action. We stayed like that till she broke the silence.

"You don't have to thank me either cupcake." She pulled away from me and walked to her side of the room. Ok it's only 5:30 that should be enough time to get me a couple bottles of vodka. Shit I don't even know where I can get some.

"Hey Carm?" She just hummed in response.

"Do you know where I can get some liquor?" Please tell me what I need to know with out asking to many questions. 

"There's a liquor store about twenty minutes north of here." Wow that was easy. I grab my wallet and start to head out the door.

"Hey cupcake." Shit.

"Yeah?" Please don't ask to come with me. Please don't ask to come with me.

"How do you plan to get this said liquor? Your only nineteen." Oh thank god. I don't have to answer this one directly.

"I have my methods." I say while walking out the door.

Finally I'm alone. Ok she said twenty minutes north. Why the he'll did she kiss the top of my head? Maybe she just did it out of reflex. Yeah let's go with that. What if it wasn't out of reflex? What if she did it cause she wanted to? No that can't be she has a girlfriend that I'm pretty sure she loves. Yup it was just reflex.

Ok this place is really kind of creepy at night. It looks like a haunted castle or something. Is that building glowing? Yes it is. That must be the deathly alchemy club that everyone has talked about. Let's steer clear of that one. I remember hearing someone say that they quite a few mishaps. I also remember hearing someone say how they had a penis for a day, and I really don't want that to happen to me. That would be super weird. Not to mention gross.

Ok I think I'm almost there. What does that say? 'S.J. Liquor' ok that's it.

When I walked in I noticed two things. One, there is a man at the counter so this should be fairly easy. Two, not a whole lot to choose from. Heart I'm probably going to have to get the knock off Shit. Oh well what ever I have to do to numb the pain. 

I walk over to the section labeled vodka and I am thoroughly disappointed. The only brand they have is tavarski. I grab two fifths and walk up to the counter.

"You got your ID beautiful lady." Ew gross I'm going to regret this one.

"Do you really need to see my ID? I assure you I am pleny old enough." I leaned over the counter showing off my breasts a little. 

He starred at them for a few minutes with a super creepy smile on his face. I really hope this is enough to get what I want. I really don't want to sleep with him for 40 bucks worth of alcohol.

"That will be $42.50 sweetheart." Thank god I don't have to do anything with this creep. I slap down a fifty.

"Thank you. You can keep the change." Yay I got enough to last me a while, so I won't have to come back for a while. So hopefully he won't remember me and I can use the breast trick again. Ha I can't get that lucky.

I'm starving. Hey there is a Thai food place. Does Carmilla like Thai? Well if she doesn't she don't have to eat it.

_______

When I walked in the dorm it was empty. I took this time to fill up my flask and store the rest of the liquor under my bed.

Carmilla walked out of the bathroom. "Hey cupcake." Wow she is gorgeous.

"Thanks for the compliment." Crap I need to control my thoughts around her.

"Do you like Thai? When I was walking I saw it and I was hungry. I didn't know if you liked it or not, but I just thought well if she doesn't like it she don't have to eat it. And I'm rambling aren't I?" I really have a problem with that.

"Yes you are. To answer your question I do like Thai, but you didn't have to get me anything." I know I didn't you gorgeous human.

"I know just thought I'd get you some since you bought Chinese the other day, and I wanted to." I held out her to go box to her. Ok she is smirking. I'm going to take this as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions?


End file.
